Mika
by Ummster
Summary: With life comes death with happiness comes sorrow.  Mamoru struggles with these conflicting emotions he awaits the arrival of a precious new one and uncovers the darkest secrets of his past.


Mika

_by Ummster_

A/N:

This was originally the third chapter of Déjà vu. They're the same characters, but in general, this chapter is much longer than the others. It also deals dually with the marriage of Usagi and Mamoru and the past life of Mamoru. This does mark a big point in their lives however, so I might keep it in this story. The only thing is, Michelle probably won't be discussed aside from this one chapter.

By the way, I've decided to somehow include the topic of Déjà vu in each chapter, so I revised the last chapter; well, the second-to-last sentence to be exact. It basically talked about how Mamoru was perfect and how he felt like Déjà vu and a bit of something new.

I really like Mamoru's character in this fic. Feels like I've finally got him down. Not so sure about Usagi, though: she's a bit more confident, and I dunno, flirtatious.

Read and Enjoy!

Summary: With life comes death; with happiness comes sorrow. Mamoru struggles with these conflicting emotions he awaits the arrival of a precious new one- Chibi-usa- and uncovers the darkest secrets of his past.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mamoru Chiba stood in the balcony overlooking of one of the many high-rise apartments of Tokyo, sifting a hand through his raven-black bangs as he peered into the distance. Ocean blue eyes squinted against the twinkling glare of the amber sun as he crept forward, making out a tinge of golden yellow among the dusty, black-ridden streets. Smiling to himself, Mamoru leaped off the balcony and onto the sidewalk, where no one seemed to notice, too busy in their own lives to pause and identify an inhumane circumstance. He'd missed this place. A sense of Déjà vu washed over him, and he probed his goatee thoughtfully. (A/N: Sorry but that's just so hilarious! He has a goatee! Hehe). One would think that as King of Crystal Tokyo he would allow himself more free time. Unfortunately, most of his time was spent hitched in the palatial court, presiding over a council meeting, or (he grinned smugly) in his bedroom. Heaven knows what Usagi would do to him if she knew what went on in his mind. He smiled again. It sounded so tempting.

He watched keenly as a blonde head emerged from the dense crowd swarming the streets of Tokyo, his feet settling to a jog to keep up with her. Maneuvering deftly, he noticed her stop suddenly in front of an antique store. His eyes wrapped around a yellow sundress accentuating a short bob of golden hair and two wide hazel eyes peering into the window pane. He chuckled to himself; she looked so adorable. His breath shallow, a sly smile snaked across his countenance as he crept behind her and slipped his arms around her large stomach. He bent down, his hot breath tickling her ear as the word formed on his lips. "Boo."

The girl screamed, spinning on her heels and punched him squarely in the jaw. Surprised, Mamoru fell backwards, bonking his head on a lamp post, and felt his knees make contact with the ground. Angry spectators marched around him, glaring but feeling no sympathy.

"Ooow," he moaned, his mind hazy as he rubbed the back of his head. His forehead hung forward, black bangs shading his frustrated midnight blue orbs.

"Gerrof me! I'm not just some common woman you can take advanta- Mamoru?!" Usagi exclaimed incredulously, rushing up to him and taking his head into her arms. "I'm so sorry!" She kissed his cheek and watched him flinch in pain.

"Ooow," he murmured again, his eyes twitching to hers. She clucked her tongue and bent down to examine the impact. His right cheek had turned purple and there was a slight swelling at the base of his head.

She examined him for a second, then turned bright pink, biting the lining of her cheek to keep from laughing. "You- you have a goatee!" She giggled again and he scowled.

"Hey, I'm in pain here! Just for the record, you look like a flight attendant," he retaliated, reaching up to poke her shot, pert hair. "Besides, I needed a disguise. Sneaking out of the palace isn't easy business, you know." He inhaled softly, savoring the feeling of the cool air and the scent of Japanese spice.

"Hey, this is what the Luna Pen gave me, and I'm not complaining," Usagi murmured, massaging his shoulders, "But your barber is bonkers…you could have just changed the color of your hair- say, to a healthy blonde." She laughed. "No one would have suspected that! Besides you look…so…French…" (A/N: Goatees are French. I looked it up. I just didn't feel comfortable w/ the long moustache thing…bleck!)

"Ah, but zi like zze look. Makes me zeem penzieve, no?" He struck a pose, his hand on his chin, his eyebrows raised, and his blue eyes glinting. "Plus, ze French are good wit ze ladies…" He grinned devilishly and raised her chin to kiss her, his lips silently slipping over hers.

"Honey, you're goatee's tickling me," she murmured into his mouth, reaching up to stroke his prickly chin. He grimaced in pain and she retracted immediately. "Darling, I'm sorry," she coed, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Heaven knows I've been through worse." He rubbed at his cheek and turned, golden sparks bursting out of his cheek and at the back on his head. In a few seconds his cheek had turned to its original hue and the back of his head to its original size. "Thank god for pychometry."

Usagi frowned, unable to meet his eyes. "Mamo-chan, I thought you were one of the…"

"…men of our good city," he interrupted pulling himself up. She followed suit. "It's alright." He turned her head to face his, his honest midnight blue orbs boring into her disguised ones. "I know what goes on in their little heads, and believe me, it's not pretty."

Usagi sighed nostalgically, her eyes skimming the streets surrounding them. "I've missed this place." She bent over and blew a kiss at the short, emaciated man leaning uneasily against a lamp post, spectacles adorning the bridge of his nose which had until then been snuck in a heaving _Macro Economics_tomeHis eyes bulged and he doubled over, surprised. Usagi laughed and waved while Mamoru glared at the man, pulling his wife against his chest. It took some effort to get his arms around her. "Hey, no fooling around, Miss Usako."

"For your information, you used to be just like him." she teased.

"Just like him?" he husked, testing her by straightening his tall figure, and squaring off his muscular shoulders. He leaned towards her and nipped her neck playfully. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm, positive," Usagi assured him, arching away from him as he trailed down to her collarbone. "Alright fine, you were nothing like him…"

"See how hard it is for me to get you to appreciate me?" he whispered sexily into her ear watching her hazel eyes glaze over and her lashes flutter close blissfully. He knew he was on a mission strictly of seduction but his angel was just too enticing. Giving into temptation, he kneaded a hand through her cropped hair and pulled her head back, his lips meeting hers. Usagi moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck, despite the nagging voice in her head that told her that she too, was on a mission.

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she grinned up at him "…you're much nerdier."

That devil! Mamoru looked down at her flushed face, surprised, and noted with satisfaction that she still seemed a bit tipsy. Quirking his eyebrows, he feigned mock hurt. "Well if you feel so strongly…" he took a step back, loving how her face fell and her eyes filled with guilt. His gullible little princess. He couldn't help messing with her. She was just too adorable. "Maybe it's time I left…"

"No!" She cried out, reaching for him and burying herself in his ready arms. "Never leave me, Mamo-chan!" He chuckled and she looked up, teary eyed, suddenly realizing that he had been joking. "Ooo Baka! I thought you were serious! You're a meanie head." Her voice was slightly muffled in his loose shirt.

"A what head?" he asked incredulously.

She blushed embarrassedly. "A meanie head."

"Well maybe if you didn't flirt with strangers I wouldn't have to be so mean." He cocked his head to the side in challenge, taking her form in leisurely. She flushed again. He could still do that to her, and she half hated, half loved it.

Usagi pouted and stepped back. "Baka, I was only testing to see if I still had it in me." Her hands flew to her hips indignantly. "Besides, I'm pregnant; I can do and have whatever I want. Remember?"

Mamoru smiled knowingly. That was one thing he'd learned. "What happened to the innocent 14-year old that threw her test paper at me?"

Usagi frowned and she seemed to be reflecting on the question, her pink tongue sticking cutely out of the corners of her tantalizing mouth. The King of Tokyo groaned inwardly, knowing full well that she had no idea how much she affected him. "Eh…she's still in there. Her IQ has probably elevated a few, substantial points since she became Queen, however."

He bent over, resting his forehead on hers, and grinned. Ebony and golden hair intertwined messily. "And what of your innocence?" he whispered, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Only his orbs could do that, she thought lovingly, turn that beautiful shade of midnight blue to a light beryl. (A/N: How ironic) It made him look so much more appealing, roughish almost. Usagi thought with a small smile of how much he had changed; she remembered when they had me he had rarely betrayed out any emotion, and yet she had grown to love his dark mysterious blue eyes anyways. Nevertheless, this was undoubtedly better –she loved him more for the ways he had changed. "I think it disappeared when I conceived Chibi-usa." She blushed, looking up at his gorgeous eyes again. "Or maybe not."

"How do you know it's Chibi-usa?" Mamoru asked, startled at the blatant statement. He gentle placed his hand on his wife's protruding stomach. He felt something move beneath the pressure and felt Usagi arch up against him for support. "You never know…she doesn't necessarily _have _to be our first child." (A/N: Ok, yes she does but I dunno..this is slightly AU I guess.)

"A mother knows these things." Her eyes were squinted in concentration, her palms fisted. Acute pain flooded her senses. Despite this, she still managed to smile for her husband.

"How do you feel?" he asked, massaging her shoulders. She appreciated his trying to be helpful, but there was really nothing he could do. This wasn't like being a senshi and fighting youmas, where Tuxedo Kamen could save Sailor Moon before she was burned to a crisp. This time, it was all up to her. She was going to prove to him that she could do it. Mamoru already knew she could, but…Usagi just wanted to make sure.

"Dandy!" Usagi joked, "Particularly dandy!" She willed herself to be strong for Mamoru, yet despite herself let out a little moan of discomfort that seemed to betray her.

"Usako." His voice was stern, and he bent over her protectively. His long arms strung around her shoulders, supporting her against him. "Usako, really."

She frowned, looking adorably cute as she did so. Unable to resist temptation Mamoru planted a kiss on her silky hair. Usagi whimpered. "You're still a meanie head," she repeated, blushing a little.

He rolled his eyes. "Well what're you going to do about it?You want to punish me, Usako?"

Usagi squeaked, muttering 'hentai' under her breath, but responded seriously. "Mamoru…I can feel her. She'll be coming any day now."

Mamoru's eyes brightened. It would only be a few days till he could claim a family of his own right. His mind flooded with emotion, and he felt his eyes water slightly. "That's wonderful! I mean…" He suddenly realized that his poor Usako must be feeling horrible; first the morning sickness, than the additional weight of the baby pulling her down. His heart clenched. The things that girl did for him.

"Tell that to my back," Usagi jeered, wincing and placing a hand behind herself to stabilize herself. Mamoru led her to a nearby bench and helped her sit down. She sighed, cuddling up against him in utter tranquility, unconscious of the hurried lines that rushed down the streets of Tokyo only a few feet from herself.

"You sure you want to go to Motoki's?" Her head fell onto his shoulder drowsily and she yawned, her eyelids half closed. "I'm perfectly fine with you just sleeping all day."

"Noo…" she murmured gently in her slumber, "It's been a while since I've seen him. I miss him. I miss everything about this place. The arcade, the park, fighting youmas…I might even miss Ms. Haruna…"

"Ha! Now that's something I didn't expect to hear."

"…strawberry smoothies…banana splits…whipped cream…chocolate ice cream…" she continued, choosing to ignore her companions last statement. Usagi shook her head softly on his strong shoulder, her eyes closed now. "Mhm…"

"I know what you mean." He sighed nostalgically. "I miss Motoki's coffee."

"I'm too tired to dispute that statement," she whispered begrudgingly.

"I'm glad," Mamoru said, smiling.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi said, slowly, looking up at him through her enrapturing long lashes, "is it really true? Do you really love me? Are you really my husband?" she sighed into his shoulder. "Are we really having a baby together?"

Mamoru nodded and kissed her forehead, tucking locks of gold around her ear. She moaned gently. "That's right, baby."

"But it all seems so surreal."

"Reality can be that way, sometimes," he agreed silently, "It's sometimes hard to believe, but we have to learn to expect what fate has planned for us. Things just happen. Like the way the sun shines, or the rain falls, or the way true love seems to fall into your unsuspecting hands."

She didn't respond. A sort of haphazard grin spread itself across his lips. "My little, pregnant sleeping beauty." He kissed her lips lightly and felt hers warm automatically under his. With a yawn Mamoru settled his head on top of hers and soon, both were fast asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pass the Tierra misu, will ya?" (A/N: How do you spell that?) Makoto yelled from across the table, haphazardly shoving a tray of lasagna into the arms of the unsuspecting Rei. Mina snatched it out of her arms and grabbing a fork, dug in, the utensil wrapping around layers of pasta, ricotta, tomato sauce, and spinach.

Motoki frowned. "Mina, you can't eat it directly from the container."

"Says the man who drinks orange juice out of the carton." She smiled and stuffed a forkful into her mouth. "Besides, I think I'm gonna eat it all. It's been a while since I've had food this good…"

Usagi laughed. "Hey, don't insult the cooks! They could learn a thing or too from Motoki, though. I'd hire you if you weren't already so caught up in your restaurant." Motoki beamed, his green eyes elating. "Any day, Motoki-san."

"Always loved you the best, Usagi-chan!" Motoki exclaimed and winked at her. Usagi laughed generously. "Always was envious of Mamoru, for snagging such a beautiful, considerate, intelligent-"

Mamoru cut him off hastily, eyeing the man murderously. "Don't cross the line, buddy." He pointed to his eyes, then at Motoki. "I'm watching you." He knew he really shouldn't be bothered by the innocent companionship, but the fact that Usagi had once held an innumerable crush on Motoki rather bugged him. Of course, Motoki had had no idea. Besides, that episode had occurred back when him and Usagi hadn't exactly been on friendly terms…

Usagi, thinking along those same lines and how stupid she had been younger, squirmed nervously, and rather guiltily. Motoki laughed, unbeknownst to what was going on in both of their minds. "Hey, I was just kidding! I'm _actually_ quite jealous of Usagi for snagging such a hunky, delicious piece of man-meat…"

Mina coughed abruptly along with the other girls as Mamoru's eye twitched. "That would be included in crossing the line, Toki."

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "How is it being royal, anyways?" Motoki asked, his face sifting into a grin as he reached up to tousle Usagi's now long, seeping hair, "I mean, it has to be awesome; you have your own palace, and guards, and cooks…" he frowned. "And how come I've never been invited?"

Mamoru looked up from his plate of chicken tortellini and laughed, rubbing his bare chin pensively. "Motoki, Motoki … what are we going to do with you?" He harrumphed on the side sarcastically. "As much as we'd all love for you to visit, it's too dangerous…there's loads of security, and me and Usagi are usually caught up in council meetings most of the day…" Or other things, he added hastily to himself. She seemed to catch his mental note for she blushed profoundly.

Ami cocked her blue head to the side, staring at him rather ruefully. "You know, Mamoru, I could set aside some time to book a guest room for him. It wouldn't be too hard, considering I'm in charge of guest booking."

"Among other things," Usagi muttered under her breath. She turned to the blonde. "Motoki-oni-san, we'd be honored to have you stay with us for some time. It's the least we can do for letting us stay here for week."

"I hope no one recognizes us," Makoto murmured thoughtfully in between chocolaty bites. "They'd go ballistic."

Rei, the black-haired beauty seated next to Makoto, snorted. "Oh, they'll be shocked alright. Talk about realizing your King and Queen were running loose on Tokyo's streets! They haven't seen that pair in years. At least, not in person; expect for when Mamoru and Usagi announced to the public that they were the sailor duo and were the rightful rulers of the city…" She looked up and her violet eyes twinkled. "Motoki nearly had a heart attack when Mamoru told him…"

"Hey!" He blushed furiously. "I was more startled that Usagi and Mamoru were a couple!" He chuckled softly. "But give me credit, I've known for a while, and I've handled it nicely!" (A/N: They're talking about first season, of course). Mamoru squeezed Usagi's shoulders gently and they both laughed, minds reverting back to that fateful summer day:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Usagi strolled sheepishly into the Crown Arcade__, smoothing down her __blouse__ nervously, __and __took her usual seat at the stool__ immediately in front of Motoki. __It'd been years since she'd visited the arcade, and yet she found it such a familiar action, swinging through the doors, __a zephyr blowing gently at__ her face, and seating __herself__ on one of the swinging chairs at the counter._

_Motoki looked down, surprised, suddenly issuing a loud welcome. __"Usagi!__ What a pleasant surprise! How's college?" She murmured a few hasty remarks in response and he asked her what she would like.__After s__queaking a few __familiar __orders, she __reverted to staring intently at her twiddling thumbs as Mamoru took the seat to her right, sudden__ly finding the ceiling fascinating.__ By the time the blonde had returned with the promised strawberry shake, __Usagi's__ golden-framed, heart-shaped face had turned pink with concentration. She silently tapped Motoki on the shoulder, just as he set a steaming cup of coffee on the counter for the ebony-shrouded man now staring wistfully at the glass display ornament__ing the front of the restaurant._

_"Usagi-chan!__ Mamoru-san! What are you two doing here?"__ Motoki asked, pleasantly surprised at the visit. He loved Usagi-chan like a little sister, and hadn't seen his best friend since he'd left for college some years ago. "And how come you've never visited?" the blonde added accusingly._

_"Umm…busy I guess," __came__ Usagi's hasty reply. "You know, work and stuff..." _

_"__It's__ summer," Mamoru __added__, glancing around himself stealthily, "we wanted to visit you, you know, since I haven't seen you since I started working for the hospital, and since Usagi started college." __"We?"__ Motoki frowned._

_"Umm…Motoki?"__Usagi__ said breathlessly, her face in her hands. __The man in question__ turned suddenly, caught off guard by her __embarrassed__ complexion._

_"Something wrong, Usagi-chan?"__ He looked genuinely concerned, his head bent slightly towards her so he could hear her quivering voice._

_"I umm…Mamoru and I have something to tell you."_

_The man to her right instantly grabbed hold of __the front of her blouse__ and turned her round, his murderous midnight blue eyes boring into her sky blue ones. "I thought you said you'd leave me __out of__ this!"__ His glare instantly reverted to the ceiling as he noticed their companion peering at them curiously from underneath beach blonde tufts._

_She shrugged timidly. "Well, it's harder than I thought." She turned back to Motoki, who seemed to detect something out of the ordinary, and gulped. "Mamoru and I…umm…well you see…__we__ sort of…__"__"I knew it! You guys __stopped fighting__ Am I right?" Motoki wagged a finger at them triumphantly as Usagi turned her gaze to Mamoru, who returned it tensely._

_Mamoru sifted a calloused hand through his sweeping black bangs and groaned. __"Oh, for the love of god!"__ He swiveled around, taking his glare off the ceiling and directing __his piercing eyes__ at __his best friend__ "Motoki, we're getting married, and we want you to be my best man."_

_Motoki's eyes widened and he looked faint. __"Bu- wha- you- BUT YOU TWO __USED TO __HATE EACH OTHER!"_

_Usagi laughed __timidly__. "Well to make a long story short, we sort of fell in love."_

_Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You'd think."_

_Motoki looked __absolutely __incredulous. "You mean to tell me that after the two of you walked out of this arcade __a few years ago__, you suddenly fell in love and decided to get married?__ And I'm the best man?__"__ His voice was unmistakably unbelieving._

_"__Well, no__…" Usagi groaned inwardly. __"We've been __dating for a few years now."__ She'd known this wasn't going to be easy. __"Oh, and Motoki?"__ She might as well tell him- as best man, he deserved to know._

_"Wh- what?" he questioned, passing a shaky hand across his __sweating __forehead.__ Truthfully he wasn't feeling too good. His eyes scanned the arcade for a suitable chair to sit on._

_"I'm Sailor Moon and Mamoru's Tuxedo Mask."_

_"Oh…my…god," were Motoki's last words, before he fainted_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gay laughter ensued as Motoki blushed again. "Well it was kind of startling. I mean, come on, Mamoru and Usagi? Given the information I had, it seemed downright impossible…" More laughter reigned. "Well the important thing is, I know now." The girls laughed and Motoki and Mamoru exchanged similar looks of exasperation.

"Motoki-_san_?" Mina sung cheerfully, leaning towards him with a predatorial gleam in her light blue eyes, "How's _Reika_?" she asked suggestively.

"Oh, umm…we're uh…" he sputtered, looked down at his Chicken Parmesiana, abashed. Mamoru pounded a fist helpfully on his back, and Motoki choked out an answer. "We're actually getting…married…we were engaged a few months ago…"

All at once, Motoki was bombarded by five pairs of arms swooping in on him. "Oh, Motoki, that's wonderful!" they chirped, one by one.

He smiled. "I know. She's wonderful."

"Awww," Usagi drawled, gazing at Motoki and then looking up at her husband. "Doesn't it just remind you of us?"

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Would it be prudent to restate, as Motoki so gallantly pointed it, that we used to…hate each other?"

Usagi furrowed her brows and slapped his shoulder. "Hey! Besides that part!! Ooo, you are just so impossible! I don't blame myself for hating you." She crossed her arms across her large stomach and turned away.

Mamoru reached for her quickly, gathering her in his arms. "Usako, I'm so sorry…of course it reminds me of us…"

It was then that he realized she had been silently shaking with laughter in his arms. She looked up at him with tears of laughter edging out of her sky blue eyes, dancing with mirth. "GOTCHA! Ha! I'm not the only one that's gullible, Mister," Usagi piped victoriously.

Mamoru shook his head and returned to his Chicken Alfredo. In background he heard Motoki's doorbell ring, and watched as the blonde politely excused himself. A minute later he returned, his expression unreadable. "It's for you, Mamoru."

"For- me?" He paused mid-bite, looking up at the man curiously. "I thought I told the hospital that they needed to find another head surgeon…"

Motoki shook his head. "No, you'd better come. It sounded urgent." Mamoru shrugged and stood up, walking towards the door perplexedly, not sure of what to expect. What was especially disconcerting was that no one other than the senshi were supposed to know that he was staying at Motoki's for the week. How odd. Frowning slightly to himself, he swung the door open.

Mamoru blinked. The girl standing behind Motoki's doorway looked eerily familiar. A nagging voice in his mind told him that he'd seen that short, cropped black hair before, long bangs swept across her forehead; that pert nose, small and graceful, the high cheekbones and the slightest hint of a flush across her warming cheeks. Then his eyes met hers, and he fell back, alarmed. The haunting orbs- ultramarine with a cobalt tint- were the same shade as his.

He was in the middle of clamping down his gaping mouth when he felt a presence behind him. Looking back he saw the lithe form of his beautiful wife appearing beside him, features perplexed. He smiled gratefully, pulling her beside him and she cocked her head at him.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked softly, "Wha-" She wasn't given a change to respond because he dipped down and kissed her squarely on the mouth. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but there was an uneasy feeling eating away at his stomach and he was utterly impulsive. When he pulled away, Usagi stood panting, blushing and extremely embarrassed in front of the woman who was now looking between them with awe in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" the girl asked tentatively, looking away politely as the two collected themselves.

"N-no," Usagi began, thrusting out her hand, "I'm so sorry. My husband can be… perplexing at times." She shrugged. "My name is Usagi Chiba. And you are?"She didn't seem to have registered anything after the fourth word; those startling blue eyes were glazed over with mystique. "Husband?" she wondered aloud, "that's wonderful!"

Usagi looked at her confusedly, watching her husband's mouth alternate opening and closing. "There are plenty of other married couples in Tokyo I think…erm…"

Meanwhile Mamoru had managed to open his mouth again and stuttered, "Do I…know you?" There was something about her that seemed so familiar, something akin to Déjà vu. (A/N: That's why I wanted this in the other story.) It was probably nothing, he told himself belatedly, probably someone he'd met at a market somewhere. Yes, that had to be it.

Usagi reached up gently, brushing aside sweeping strands of black that covered his ear. He bent down beside her. "Mamoru…her eyes…they look…" There was no need for her to finish her thought, for they both knew exactly what she was referring to. Usagi had always prided in her husband's eyes, boasting that there was no one else who would ever have eyes so exotically blue and full of depth. They were eyes any man would die for, eyes that entranced woman, that would, on will, turn so dark they concealed emotion and yet were so intense that in a second the object of his gaze would suddenly be overcome by the emotion that seemed to bore down upon them. She had never believed that anyone else's orbs could come near that devilish beauty Mamoru's eyes held, and yet here was a woman who seemed to carry the same remarkable characteristics. It was utterly impossible.

The girl sighed, pushing her black hair out of her face. It was no coincidence that she seemed so abnormally familiar. "Yes- er, no. I don't think you do. But I know you."

He quirked an eyebrow, brushing off all the alarming sensations riveting down his spine. "What is this, some sort of horror movie? Am I being recorded as we speak? Because I'm not into reality shows. So if you don't mind, I'll just go back to eating my dinner…"

He turned to leave but felt a petite hand on his shoulder. Before he could turn around, her words caught him. "I know, Mamoru. Reality can't be forced, it just happens. Like the way the sun shines, or the rain falls, or the way true love seems to fall into your unsuspecting hands."

He wheeled around suddenly. "Wha- How did you know-?"

She smiled, her beautiful blue eyes distant. "You told me that, Oniisan."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, or how you know me, but I've really got to -"

He heard her soft words as he swung the door closed, her pained expression engrained in his memory. "Mamoru…I'm your sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I just watched almost the entire Sailor Stars season on YouTube b/c my summer camps finally over!! But it totally ruined my mood. Now I'm in love with Seiya. Poor man, they would totally be a cute couple if Usagi wasn't destined to be with Mamoru. Don't get me wrong, Mamoru and Usagi are meant to be. But reading too many fanfics has made me a bit too ideal I think. He's not as great as he is on paper. (Which is why I love ff!) Perhaps I'm missing out b/c I've never read the Manga (I think they stopped publishing it or something…that sucks) but I'm probably gonna right an Usagi Seiya fic because I'm so sad right now. Hope no one minds, I know I used to hate Seiya/ Usagi pairings. But they're just sooo cute…

I saw the whole Misa episode and thought she would be the perfect sister for Mamoru, hence the idea and the "Mika" name.

Alright so for this chapter, if you want me to split it in two b/c it's really long, I can do that. Only I felt you needed the whole chapter to know exactly where I was going…


End file.
